


Time Is On My Side

by LilShitWayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, day one: TIME, maleoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne
Summary: Malia wakes up in a different time and she has no idea of how she got there or what is going on.





	Time Is On My Side

Malia rolled on the bed. Blood singing in her ears.  She had fought for her life the night before.  Again. Sank her claws on Desert Wolf's stomach - her mom - and saw the power and life vanish from her eyes. And then blackness....                        

Then there was light? And children giggling. Malia let out a groan and pulled herself from the large bed. She had a huge headache. What the hell did that bitch do to her?

She splashed some water on her face in the bathroom and let out a small gasp at her reflection. Her hair was no longer in its bob but instead in long curls and she had a wedding ring with a huge diamond. What the hell did that bitch do to her?

"Scott!? Stiles?! Lydia...?" Malia rushed back to her room. She heard noise downstairs and grabbed the first pointy object she could find. A... walk talkie? 

She tiptoed to the stairs, flashbacks from the previous night flashing before her eyes. 

Then arms grabbed her and she tried to fight only to hear a familiar voice. 

"Easy girl..."                        

"Theo?!" Malia gasped shoving him off.

"Don't yell" he grinned,  giving her a peck "You'll wake up Ellie and I just got her down. You overslept, but I figured you earned it..."

"What the fuck?!" Malia spoke in a hushed yell. Not exactly sure why she was complying with his wishes.

"What exactly were you planning to do with the baby monitor?" Theo chuckled,  pulling her downstairs.  Sitting at the kitchen table were two toddlers,  swinging legs and blabbing.                        

"Baby monitor?" Malia gaped staring at the toddlers. She had no idea what was going on.                        

"Uhm yeah?" Theo mumbled, walking past her "Leo stop poking your sister"                        

"What the hell is going on here?" Malia growled lowly.                        

"Mommy!  You growled! " the little boy - Leo - whined "Daddy told us not to growl!"                        

"Mommy? Daddy?" Malia gaped looking between Theo and- Leo?                        

"Mommy? Are you okay?" The little girl asked, looking up from her pancakes.  Malia frowned, taking a step back. Her back hit the fridge.

"Uhm.... I'm fine- sweetie?" Malia shrugged, not knowing the little girl's name.

Theo let out a sigh "kids, you know how grumpy mommy gets in the mornings.  Let her be" he kissed her cheek and walked past her "Come eat Malia, I made bacon"

"Wait," Malia said pulling Theo aside. "What kind of game are you playing?" she asked eyeing his wedding band.

"Game? What the hell Lia?" He scoffed "and keep your voice low, the kids have super hearing remember? "

"Whose kids?" she whispered.

"Ours?" Theo scoffed, offended "Malia, what's wrong? You're scaring us!"

"Why would I have kids with you after all the shit you've done to me?" Malia scoffed, crossing her arms. "How could I anyway we haven't even- look, I have no idea what's going on right now."

"Alright. It's been years. Decades even.  I don't know why you're trying to pick a fight at 10 AM-"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing here!" Malia snapped before running a hand through her hair. "Last I remember, my mother was attacking me and now I'm here."

"Alright...." he looked skeptical,  but also concerned "kids,  finish your breakfast. I'll go talk to mommy..." 

Theo pulled her to the living room.

"Mind filling me in?" Malia scoffed.

"We... you really don't remember? " Theo asked softly "When your mom died and the whole beast thing went down, I redeemed myself helping Scott find the doctor's lair and... then I left town"

"Okay.... Go on. How did we get- married," Malia scoffed, glaring at the wedding picture.

"Uhm- we met again in college. You were doing education,  I was doing law... there was no one else from Beacon Hills, no other wolf and I guess we just bonded?  We became friends and then more and then I proposed when we finished college and you were teaching at the local gym" "That sounds- oddly normal... I- are those our kids? Like really?" Malia asked with a sigh.

"Yeah" Theo smiled "We had Amber first, she's seven.  Then Leo, he's five and about to turn six. And Izzy last, she's one" he pointed upstairs "They're all coyotes,  except for Izzy"

"That's.... Wow," Malia breathed out. She never saw herself as the maternal type and really- how could she? She lost the only mother she'd ever known at nine and her biological mother hated her for being born, she didn't have much examples. "Am I a good mother?" she asked, curious

"You're a great mom. We both struggled at first, Amber was a surprise. But a nice surprise" Theo smiled "Are you okay, Tate?"

"I don't know... I just... I don't remember anything. I just blacked out and then woke up here."

"We call Deaton then- Dammit" Theo sighed,  looking at the ceiling "Izzy is awake"

"Is she? What's she like?"

Malia was admittedly more curious about her children now more than anything.

"Come with me" Theo pulled her up and guided her upstairs. He carefully opened the door of a nursery and picked up a crying baby.

"She- she has my eyes," Malia smiled, trying to hide how choked up she was.

"She does" Theo smiled bouncing her "I just changed you Iz, why are you crying now?" He cooed.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Malia suggested."She shouldn't be for another hour" Theo frowned, turning to look at Malia. The baby whined and threw her hands to her mother's direction,  wanting to be picked up.

"Why's she stretching her hands out like that?" Malia asked with a raised brow.

"Pick her up" Theo chuckled "she wants her mommy..."

"I've never held a baby in my life," Malia gaped. "What if I drop her?" she asked, horrified.

"Malia- of course you have.  Its your daughter"

"I don't know..." she sighed, nervously.

"Sit down" Theo sighed. Malia sat down and looked up,  anxiously. 

Gently, Theo put the baby on her arms                        

"She's so beautiful," Malia sighed as she sat in the rocking chair with Izzy. 

"I'll be downstairs with the kids" Theo said "and call Deaton"

"Wait...Maybe don't call him just yet." Malia smiled.

 


End file.
